twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Faery
A Faery (also known as fairy) are a supernatural species in the Twilight universe. They are the only thing to more powerful then vampires that do not relate to Werewolves, in both speed and strength, a reason why the Volturi have constructed many extinction attempts on them. Nature Nutrition Appearance Fairies are generally described as human in appearance, accept faery's are described as extraordinary beautiful creatures. Even more beautiful than vampires. Faery's are extremely attractive to humans as well as vampires. They appear as regular normal human beings. Usually a Faery uses its beauty to attract, fascinate, and seduce unsuspecting humans. Their skin is described as chalky or glossy, since they are alive, unlike vampires, they are naturally pale. and if they stay immobile for several years, they will start showing petrified appearance, allowing them to hide from danger if they choose to. Eyes Being closely related to vampires with an exception to them being alive but immortal, a faery's eyes differ from their emotions, Faery's have an unusual blood flow, rushing threw their body. When one is angry, provoked or frustrated, the blood inside the faery is released, causing their eyes to develop red patterns. If a faery were to be relaxed or happy, the blood stays leveled, making their eyes a far darker red Teeth Abilities and Limitations Physically, faery's are superhumanly strong, fast and durable with pale hard skin. Some of their senses a keen, sight and smell being more developed than the rest. They are stronger than vampires and Shape-shifters, but not as strong as newborn vampires or Children of the Moon. Strength Speed Supernatural traits Physiology Lifestyle Psychology Faery's would easily believe anything they hear, including the myths about their so called weaknesses. Faery's can be angered easily and calm down easily, they don't tolerate others destroying their property or persuing them, they will attack if their is even a small struggle between them and others Transformation Newborns Personality Physical appearance Weaknesses and protection Like vampires, a faery cannot be killed will human effort, only vampires have been known to kill a faery, a single vampire on its own cannot kill a faery. Deviations from traditional faery (fairy) myths *They are not magicial beings apart from their natural special talents *They dont have wings *They cannot fly *They do not inhabit magical areas *Iron isn't poisonous to Faery's, but they believe that it is *They are not transmorphic and cannot change shape *Wearing cloths inside out, running water, any type of bell, even church bells, and four leaved clovers aren't detrimental to Faery's, but Faery's believe that they are harmed by these things Truths in traditional Faery (fairy) myths *popular belief was that they were the dead, or some subclass of the dead, they are undead beings Enemies Vampires are the Faery's greatest enemies, having attempted to execute their existence over years. The Faery's frequently fought the Children of the Moon for entertainment, but this happened on times without the presence of the full moon; apperantly to many Faery's were killed when the werewolves were at their "peak preformance". Notes *conquered race now living in hiding by both humans and vampires *The older their prey, the sweater the blood is *They can easily pose as vampires, though withough the scent of vampires *Although in modern culture they are often depicted as young, sometimes winged, humanoids of small stature, they originally were depicted quite differently: tall, radiant, angelic beings or short, wizened trolls being two of the commonly mentioned forms. *somewhat of the nature of a condensed cloud, and best seen in twilight. These bodies be so pliable through the sublety of Spirits that agitate them, that they can make them appear or disappear at pleasure *Diminutive fairies of one kind or another have been recorded for centuries, but occur alongside the human-sized beings; these have been depicted as ranging in size from very tiny up to the size of a human child. *Even with these small fairies, however, their small size may be magically assumed rather than constant. *In some folklore fairies have green eyes and often bite. Though they can confuse one with their words, fairies cannot lie. They hate being told 'thank you', as they see it as a sign of one forgetting the good deed done, and, instead, want something that will guarantee remembrance. *They are immensly intelligent and beautiful *Early witnesses believed they were between angels and demons, stuck on earth, between worlds *Others held that they had been thrown out of heaven, not being good enough, but they were not evil enough for hell. *They have or had their own royalty and 'police' *Their green clothing and underground homes were credited to their need to hide and camouflage themselves from hostile humans, and their use of magic a necessary skill for combating those with superior weaponry. *They were worshipped as gods *they lived on, in a dwindled state of power *fairies are personified aspects of nature and deified abstract concepts such as ‘love’ and ‘victory’ *When considered as beings that a person might actually encounter, fairies were noted for their mischief and malice. *Some pranks ascribed to them, such as tangling the hair of sleepers into "Elf-locks", stealing small items or leading a traveler astray, are generally harmless. *Far more dangerous behaviors are also attributed to fairies; *Some lore is contradictory, such as rowan trees in some tales being sacred to the fairies, and in other tales being protection against them. *The most popular and believed type of fairy protection is bread, varying from stale bread to hard tack or a slice of fresh home-made bread. The belief that bread has some sort of special power is an ancient one. Bread is associated with the home and the hearth, as well as with industry and the taming of nature, and as such, seems to be disliked by some types of fairies. *While many fairies will confuse travelers on the path, they can be avoided by not following them. *Certain locations, known to be haunts of fairies, are to be avoided *many have reported hearing of a cottage more feared for its reported fairies than its reported ghost. *Home-owners have knocked corners from houses because the corner blocked the fairy path, and cottages have been built with the front and back doors in line, so that the owners could, in need, leave them both open and let the fairies troop through all night. *Locations such as fairy forts were left undisturbed; even cutting brush on fairy forts was reputed to be the death of those who performed the acts. *because if they did not think the house is clean enough, they pinched people in their sleep. *Other actions were believed to offend fairies. People who saw the fairies were advised not to look closely, because they resented infringements on their privacy. *The need to not offend them could lead to problems: one farmer found that fairies threshed his corn, but the threshing continued after all his corn was gone, and he concluded that they were stealing from his neighbors, leaving him the choice between offending them, dangerous in itself, and profiting by the theft. *In Scotland fairies were often mischievous and to be feared. *No one dared to set foot in the mill at night as it was known that the fairies brought their corn to be milled after dark. *It is also believed that to know the name of a particular fairy could summon it to you and force it to do your bidding. *The name could be used as an insult towards the fairy in question, but it could also rather contradictorily be used to grant powers and gifts to the user. Category:Species